JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parte X (Español)
by Diego-182
Summary: En algún lugar de América, para ser exactos en las afueras de Nueva York, en el año 2018. Joel Jordain, JoJo, un estudiante de 16 años de secundaria descubre su "poder Stand ", junto con su mejor amiga liz, que en secreto esta enamorada de él, tratando escapar de la "Friend Zone". Al descubrir sus poderes se meten en peleas y problemas. Una aventura llena de peleas vida y romance.


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part X

Prologo: Una Amistad

América, año 2018, precisamente en new york, un viernes de inicios de setiembre soleado por la tarde casi al atardecer dos buenos amigos salen a caminar hablando juntos ella se separa de el un momento, este se distrae y ella se le adelanta. Se vuelven a encontrar para mal.

?: -riendo un poco- Liz no te alejes asi me distrajiste

Liz: tu! No te me acerques!

?: yo?

Liz: JoJo, tu no el otro sujeto, vámonos ya

Está apunto al lado cuando un sujeto joven se acercaba a estos con un cuchillo con intenciones hostiles, tenía pinta de ser pobre.

Joel: Liz? Vámonos

Liz: ah? S-si

Ella sin darse cuenta se puso nerviosa y lo tomo de la mano en el acto, esos segundos de distracción serían suficientes para un error. En ese momento el hombre se acercó y le dio un golpe dejándola en el suelo.

Joel: Liz!

?: Sigues tú

Liz: JoJo! Aléjate

En ese momento como si lo hubiera querido JoJo se acercó a este, él y Liz pudieron ver una "proyección" de dos brazos golpeándolo que salía directo de JoJo, estos golpes lo derribaron.  
(Nota: Ora, Ora)

Liz: -nerviosa- que fue eso? JoJo, como hiciste?

Joel: n-no lo sé, tan solo salió de la nada -asustado- yo no hice nada

Liz: algo así no "sale de la nada" es como una especie habilidad, que genial -algo intranquila-

Joel: una "habilidad genial", Liz? Haces que suene como un juego, esto es serio -nervioso-

Liz: s-si supongo que tienes razón...por ahora no le digamos a nadie esto -sonríe-

Joel: Concuerdo, vámonos a casa

Liz: ah? V-vamos

Joel: si

Liz: Joel...m-mañana hay que venir al parque, quiero que nosotros investiguemos esta "habilidad genial" no te parece?

Joel: Pues Claro -sonríe-

Narra Joel -ambos caminando-

De seguro se preguntaran, quién soy? No, mejor, Quien es ella? O que acaba de pasar? Posiblemente como use este "poder"? o hasta tal vez donde y cuando estamos? Aunque estoy casi seguro de que eso ya lo dije.

Debería empezar por el inicio, sí, creo que sería lo más apropiado, a lo que ustedes estarán pensando: "no me digas, mejor empieza por el final". Me llamo Joel Jordain, me llaman "JoJo", tengo 16 años y estudio en la secundaria morioh. Vivo con mi madre y a veces tengo que cuidar de mi hermano menor que tiene 4 años,creo.

La chica que estaba en el suelo, mi mejor amiga, se llama Elizabeth pero odia que la llamen por su nombre así, prefiere que la llamen Elie o Eliza pero yo la llamo "Liz" desde que la conoci cuando teníamos 5 años, creo? sería lo más correcto empezar allí, supongo...

-hace 11 años

Ya eran mediados de junio, ya se daba inicio la estación del verano, aquí en new york. Un sábado mama decidió llevarme al parque cercano a la gran casa donde seguimos viviendo ahora.

En cuanto a mí, yo estaba algo perdido en el inmenso parque, solo reconocía una estatua dorada de un jinete y su caballo en medio del parque.

Caminando encontré a varios chicos de mi edad jugando futbol, me acerque tímido y pregunte si podía jugar con ellos. Era y sigo siendo algo atlético así que me pareció divertido intentar jugar al futbol. Al entrar nos llevamos bien y de inmediato era parte del grupo. Empezamos a jugar entre todos, hablando el lenguaje de la pelota un buen rato pero finalmente decidieron hacer un partido.

Éramos unos 11 chicos y mis dividimos en dos equipos, primero se decidieron los capitanes de los equipos que seriamos Mark y Yo. Para decidir quien escogía a alguien primero jugamos el clásico "piedra, papel, tijeras" y sin querer gane, puse piedra y él puso tijera.

Mark era algo alto con el pelo castaño corto. El equipo de Mark ya eran 5 y el mío estaba completo cuando el equipo decidía a quien echar se empezaban a aburrir.

En ese momento una chica tímida de nuestra edad con el pelo castaño oscuro algo largo hasta la cintura y los ojos color verde esmeralda, esta se les acerco caminando lento y les pregunto si podía jugar futbol con todos nosotros. Yo le sonreí pero ellos la miraron extrañados unos segundos cuando empezaron a reír.

Mark: -riendo- hablas enserio? Una chica jugando futbol! con nosotros?!

Liz: o-oye... Solo quiero jugar, si no puedo, no importa

Joel: oigan! si nos falta alguien para igualar los equipos, no veo porque no puede jugar. Que tiene que alguien se divierta? Puede ser divertido jugar con ella...no deberían molestarla -intenta calmar la situación-

Liz: ah? entonces. Chicos, puedo jugar? por favor

Mark: no puedo creer que hables en serio! Que rara! Bueno...me empiezo a aburrir esperando así que si ella juega esta de tu equipo, uno de los suyos pasa a mi lado y si tu equipo acepta, hecho?

Joel: bueno a mí me parece lo más justo -apretón de manos- los aplastaremos

Liz: gr-gracias por convencerlos

Joel: n-no hay problema, será muy divertido jugar contigo -sonríe- por cierto cómo te llamas?

Liz: solo llámame Elisa -sonríe y eleva un puño- tu, amigo?

Joel: -corresponde al saludo- Me llamo Joel...Joel Jordain

Liz: genial, un gusto Joel

Joel: y Elisa, cierto? no es por molestar ni nada pero, qué haces aquí?

Liz: acaso te molesta?

Joel: no, yo no quise decir eso solo...

Liz: solo qué? acaso eres como los demás y crees que una chica no puede jugar futbol

Joel: no, solo... porque venir a jugar con este grupo? quiero decir por allá habían otras niñas jugando no se algo, pero porque no fuiste con ellas

Liz: ...yo fui, no me aceptaron, d-digo no me gustan esa clase de juegos

Joel: ah bueno como quieras, pareces divertida

Ella solo me sonreía de manera tímida y se puso nerviosa, al llegar los chicos no le quisieron hablar les fastidiaba solo la presencia de ella, la miraban de manera extraña.

El juego empezó entre los todos corríamos, como era pasto no habían líneas ni reglas oficiales aparte de los arcos estar marcados por árboles. Rápidamente después de unos pases yo me lleve la pelota, en la jugada avance por el otro campo solo y cerca al arco me bloquearon solo pude dar un pase centrado rápido hacia Elisa, esta corrió y pateo la pelota antes de que tocara el piso así marcando el primer gol.

Ambos: Goooool!

Liz: En sus caras, quien dice que las niñas no juegan futbol!

Joel: oye Elisa, cálmate si recién empieza -le sonríe divertido-

Liz: b-bueno, fue la emoción de meter un gol, JoJo

Joel: JoJo? acaso me estás dando un apodo?

Liz: es que creo que es un buen apodo y te queda muy bien -me sonrió divertida-

Joel: ah? claro si te parece, si es así yo te llamare...que tal solo, Liz -me reí- suena un poco divertido

Liz: s-supongo que tienes razón, JoJo

Nosotros seguimos jugando a lo largo de la tarde, llenos de emoción les ganamos el partido mayormente jugando nosotros ya que a ella no la dejaban participar ambos nos teníamos que esforzar yo para ayudarla, aunque nos pareció extraño empezamos a hacernos más unidos como amigos.

Al terminar la tarde salimos del parque a punto de caernos del cansancio. Yo me dirigía a casa ya que vivía cerca mama se fue y me dejo solo, me dijo que no regrese tan tarde y por quedarse jugando perdí la noción del tiempo, soy idiota, si, si lo soy. En el caso de Ella le sucedió algo similar su hermano la dejo y se fue a casa sin decirle nada, ella solo decidió volver. Los dos caminábamos juntos hablando de cualquier cosa.

Joel: acaso me estas siguiendo? -sonreí-

Liz: no, por supuesto que no, porque lo haría? solo me voy a casa

Joel: en serio? entonces vivimos cerca? que divertido

Liz: pues si al parecer. Por cierto JoJo no te dije mi nombre

Joel: tu nombre? Liz?

Liz: Me llamo Elizabeth, es un nombre largo e idiota, no se lo digo a muchos...es algo estúpido, no me gusta mi nombre, algo raro, lo sé -me sonríe con una mirada burlona-

Joel: por supuesto, tanto como tu Elizabeth -ambos nos reímos mientras jugaba con ella-

Ambos seguimos caminando, payaseando y riéndonos de todo a nuestro alrededor en ese momento, desde allí nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio. El "largo atajo" hasta que juntos llegamos a nuestras casas, para nuestra sorpresa estaban una al lado de la otra.

Ambos: aquí es mi casa

Ambos: ah? vivimos al lado del otro?

Ambos: JoJo/Liz deja de repetir lo que digo! -se empiezan a reír-

Joel: quien lo diría

Liz: si, una extraña y divertida coincidencia, cierto Joel

Joel: elemental mi estimada Elizabeth -me dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Liz: creo que te dije que no me llamaras así!

Joel: ok, ok eso dolió sabes

Liz: -riendo- solo no me llames así y no te dolerá nada

Joel: por supuesto, Elizabeth

Liz: ha! -me intento dar un golpe y la esquive- No me llames así!

Joel: Bueno, Liz, cálmate -riendo- lo sentí cerca

Liz: sentiste cerca mi puño e tu cara -me sonrió-

Joel: si...b-bueno nos vemos Liz

Liz: si, adiós JoJo

Allí antes de separarnos Liz se me acerco y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla en una forma de juego en ese momento ella se veía feliz. Ambos subimos a nuestros cuartos y realizamos que nuestras ventanas quedaba frente a frente, así terminaría nuestro primer encuentro de cómo se conocimos.

-presente

Creo que cuando dije "principio" me deje llevar mucho, fui muy atrás debí contar el inicio de este día y termine contando toda la historia, me deje llevar con lo que narraba.

Volviendo al tema nosotros solo somos buenos amigos, mi mejor amiga, siempre ha sido algo rara pero esta era la primera vez que nos pasaba algo así, en especial yo, nunca supe que podía hacer una "proyección" como esta, al parecer ella también la pudo ver estaba igual o más impresionada que yo al parecer.

Volviendo a casa me sentí raro, un silencio incomodo se abrió a nosotros lo cuando llegamos un sentimiento de rareza nos invadió. Tan solo nos despedimos como de costumbre y nada más, en las ventanas solo volteábamos a ver a lo otro y al cruzarse nuestras miradas tan solo disimulábamos esto, no hablábamos como siempre. Sera efecto de esto?

Llegue a casa cansado, no había nadie allí, así que fui directo a echarme a dormir. Por más que lo intentara no podía me carcomía la duda, que era esto? Una maldición? Un poder? No lo sabia así que me concentraba pero no lograba nada. Me quede despierto toda la noche pensando que era eso? Y porque yo?

Narra Liz

Yo estuve dudosa sobre lo que pasaba vimos una "proyección" que venia de el golpear a alguien fue genial pero me dejo interesada.

Soy la "mejor amiga" de JoJo desde que somos niños. Lo de "mejor amiga" siempre me ha molestado, él es muy agradable... quisiera que fuera mi novio. Pero se preguntaran, porque solo no se lo digo?  
Simplemente no lo hare.

Lo admito, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él y aunque duela admitirlo tengo miedo, mucho.  
Me parece atractivo, su pelo castaño corto, su rostro, tan solo me enamora con esa mirada de sus ojos azul brillante, pensando en el futuro tan solo quisiera que nuestros hijos tengan los ojos así.

En lo que viene a hoy su habilidad, me da una curiosidad tremenda y encima solo yo lo sé es "nuestro" secreto por así decirlo, el confía mucho en mí y jamás lo defraudaría contándolo a alguien más.

Aun así, este martes es nuestro primer día de clases. Me emociona mucho quiero que el este en mi clase e invitarlo al baile de bienvenida es nuestra tradición ir juntos pero como "mejores amigos" lo cual me fastidia mucho el no poder salir de lo que muchos llaman la "friend zone" pero no estoy allí. Tan solo me tire a la cama y me quede fantaseando con él y sobre el inicio de nuestro año escolar.

Me olvide que el siempre olvida cerrar su ventana cuando es verano. Pueden molestarme llamándome pervertida pero nuestras ventanas de los cuartos quedan frente a frente lo espió cuando se cambia o sale de la ducha, yo creo que su cuerpo es muy sexy o al menos me atrae. Como era costumbre a la misma hora lo vi discretamente ponerse su pijama e irse a dormir.

Nunca se da cuenta que lo veo, él es así. Como nuestro habito le lance un avión de papel en la cara cuando dormía, decía nos encontramos mañana, Joel. Después me quede placenteramente dormida.


End file.
